I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf accessory particularly designed to hold golf balls and other golf devices.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In the game of golf, the golfer typically keeps golf balls in a loose pile at the bottom of the golf bag. Such golf balls also include damaged golf balls, old golf balls as well as new and undamaged golf balls. Many golfers will select an old or damaged golf ball when the risk of losing the golf ball is relatively high, for example, when a water hazard is near, while, conversely, they will use a new, undamaged golf ball when the risk of loss is low.
With the previously known means of storing golf balls, however, the golfer frequently must sift through the numerous golf balls at the bottom of the golf bag until the proper golf ball is found.
Golf tees, golfing repair tools and golf ball markers are also frequently in the pile of golf balls at the bottom of the golf bag. Location of one of these devices when needed is frequently a time consuming and frustrating event.